Sora X Riku
by Kittenette1993
Summary: This is a romance story between Sora and Riku. Also Roxas and Axel, Namine and Selphie. Mostly Sora and Riku though. I want to let everyone know that this is still in progress but my internet comes and goes depending on money. Also I have other fictions (not fan fictions) that I am writing and have been concentrating on those more. I will add more when I have time to. Thank You.
1. Chapter 1 In The Darkness

I do not own anything that links back to any of the Kingdom Hearts games from Square Enix. Some bits are spoilers.

This begins in Kingdom Hearts two, In the Darkness after Sora and Riku defeat Xemnas. Nobodies and their other are twins ( Sora + Roxas = Twins, Kairi + Namine = Twins, etc. Yes my story does tie with the Kingdom Hearts series and being twins contraditcs the story of Kingdom Hearts, but hey it is a story. Use your imagination.)

( They are sitting at the edge of the water after they have that heart-felt talk in the game)

They both sat there, looking up with their eyes closed in relaxation. Sora looked over at Riku.

"What are we going to do now?" Sora asked.

"Well I guess we will live here for the rest of our lives." Riku said half smiling and Sora did smile.

"The two of us together with no-one else. (They both blush) "Hey Riku? If the strong protect everyone, then who protect the strong?" Riku knew that Sora was talking about them.

"They protect each-other Sora. That's why WE have each-other." Riku looked over at Sora and smiled.

"I am not going to leave Sora. I won't fall into darkness again. I am going to stay with you". Sora smiled.

"Promise?" Sora asked and held out his pinky.

"Promise." Riku said putting his pinky with Sora's. Sora started to think of when Riku disappeared in darkness and their hands almost touched, when he became a heartless, when he reunited with Riku, and a lot of other times he and Riku shared. He had a feeling rise and he knew that he loved Riku. Riku would never love him back, not that way.

"Sora? ... Since we are going to live here a while, I need to tell you something." Riku grabbed Sora and they both embraced each-other. Enjoying this moment they never wanted it to end, they never wanted to let go. Sora sat up.

"What is it?" They stared in each-other's eyes.

"I lo" A bottle washed up and Sora grabbed the letter that was in it. A light shown and they walked in it. They were swimming in front of Destiny Island and it was sundown.

"SORA! RIKU!" They heard Kairi's voice and looked over there. Kairi and Roxas were jumping up and down with joy. They swam over to where they were. They were home, on the island. Riku and Sora were exhausted and could barely move. They were breathing heavy and collapsed themselves onto the beach when they got out of the water.

"Roxas, you should help Sora get home and I will help Riku." Kairi nodded at Roxas and he nodded back. Roxas grabbed Sora and Kairi grabbed Riku. They four of them went across the water and back to their homes.

Roxas, walking home while Sora was leaning on him could tell that there was something on his twin's mind. They walked into their house and he got Sora onto his bed. Sora plopped down and Roxas helped him get comfortable. He lay there, exhausted and in pain.

"Whats on your mind?" Roxas asked. Sora looked at him wide eyed.

"When Riku and I were in the darkness, we thought we would never get back... Kairi's letter washed on shore and when I read it, the doorway appeared." Sora toke a deep breath. "I remember when Kairi wrote that letter. She disappeared shortly after." Roxas sighed.

"Some of us have been going to that island, waiting for you two to return.. Today only Kairi and I waited. I have been spending a lot of time on that island, since you three disappeared. Espically with Axel, him and I are dating now." Roxas smiled, glad to see Sora and Riku home.

"Kairi got here a week ago." Sora groaned in pain. Roxas left and returned with a glass of water and a sandwich. He held the glass, helping Sora to drink it and he held the sandwich too. After Sora finished the sandwich and water, Roxas helped him change and got him back into bed. Roxas hugged him and then left. Sora rolled over. What was Riku going to say? Was he going to say that he loves me? No he couldn't, not the way I love him. Sora thought more about Riku and then fell asleep. He dreamt of him and Riku being a couple.

Neither Riku nor Kairi said anything. Riku kept thinking about when he was alone with Sora. He almost told Sora how he really feels. Then Kairi's letter ruined it. He wanted to be mad at her, but he was happy to be home. Kairi helped him up to his room and onto his bed. They hugged each-other.

"I am glad you two are finally home." Riku nodded. She smiled and then left. Riku changed and then laid there in his bed. He has to tell Sora how he feels. He knew that Sora would ask him what Riku was going to say, the next time they meet. He thought of Sora. His cute eyes sparkled in the darkness. Riku fell asleep thinking of Sora's eyes. Riku dreamt of what would have happened if Kairi's letter had not come. ...

"What is it?" They stared in each-other's eyes.

"I love you." Riku looked at Sora.

"As a best-friend?" Sora asked, scared to hear the answer, Riku shook his head.

"No Sora, I mean more." Sora smiled bigger than ever before and jumped on Riku, making them both collapse to the ground.

"Sora?" Riku was to surprised to say anything else.

"I love you too Riku." They both smiled and Riku toke Sora's head in his hands and kissed him. Sora kissed Riku back. They laid there making the kiss more passionate.

Riku woke up to the sun shining on his face. He smiled thinking about his dream, would that really happen? Would Sora tell him that he loves him too? Riku shook his head to wake up, and then looked out the window. This place had not changed much, it was almost as if they never left. Like he is waking up like he would on any normal day. He decided to go and check on Sora. He got up and got dressed. Then he walked over to Sora's. He knocked on the door and Roxas let him in, they hugged each-other.

"Really glad your back." Roxas said and then stepped aside to let Riku in. "He is in his room, probably still asleep." Roxas went back to his room were his boy-friend Axel was. Riku opened Sora's bed-room door, Riku's mouth dropped and eyes widened. Sora was crying and saying no, also he was tossing and turning and kicking in his sleep. Riku ran over and sat on the bed.

"SORA! WAKE UP! SORA!" Riku said loudly.

Sora's dream changed. Now Riku and Kairi were together. Sora was angry, sad, hurt, and jealous. He wanted Riku. He started crying and saying no.

"SORA!" Riku's voice woke him up. Sora woke up surprised, with tears falling down his face. "Are you okay?" Riku asked. Sora shot up and smothered Riku with a tight hug. "(shocked but happy sigh), Sora? What's wrong?" This made Riku hard, Sora sat back. Riku shifted so that Sora would not see.

"I'm fine. I had a bad dream." Sora sat up, he rubbed his eyes and yawned.

"What was the bad dream?" Riku asked looking at him.

"Oh, don't worry about it. I am fine, really." Riku looked down at the floor, not sure what to say. "Riku?" Sora asked softly, feeling something below. Sora sat more under the blankets so that Riku would not see.

"Yeah?" Riku asked, still looking at the floor. "What were you going to tell me? Back in the darkness..." Sora looked at Riku, Riku smiled

"I was...Going to say...I love you."


	2. Chapter 2 First Day Home

"What were you going to tell me? Back in the darkness..." Sora looked at Riku, Riku looked at the ground.

"I was...Going to say...I love you." Sora sat there in amazement. There was silence.

"You love me? Like you want to date me, love me?" Sora asked blushing and paralyzed.

"Yeah." Riku said looking away, he started to get up to leave.

"Riku wait!" Sora grabbed him. Riku sat back down and looked at Sora. "Riku...I love you too." Riku and Sora both smiled bigger then ever before. Riku grabbed Sora and they sat there on the bed, in a tight hug. A sense of happiness filled them both. Riku pulled back, the mourning light that came in from Sora's window made Sora look even better. Sora grabbed Riku's hand and squeezed it.

"Do you want to be my boy-friend?" Riku asked Sora.

"Yes!" He said happily. Riku grabbed Sora's head and kissed him passionately, Sora moved closer, making the kiss deeper. They stopped kissing and stared into each-other's eyes.

"Awww." Sora and Riku shot their heads over, Roxas and Axel were standing in the hall holding each-other as they both said that and then they walked back into Roxas'es room closing the door behind them. Sora giggled, making Riku smile. Riku was still sore, but as he looked at Sora, he realized that Sora was even more sore then him. Sora layed back. Riku put his hand on Sora's face and caressed it gently. Sora closed his eyes in comfort.

"Let me take care of you." Riku said and Sora looked up at him. Sora was going to say he is fine, but then realized that now Riku is his boy-friend so he does not have to pretend to be tougher then he really is.

"Thanks Riku, that would be great." Sora weakly smiled, he used more energy then he had jumping up at Riku.

"I will be right back. Lay back and get comfortable." Riku got up and left the room. He knocked on Roxas'es door. Roxas opened the door with a blanket wrapped around him. Axel was laying on the bed, under another blanket.

"Yeah?" Roxas asked looking at Riku.

"Has Sora told you anything about his pain? He is not looking so good." Roxas thinks for a second.

"No. I think he just needs to relax, you know sleep it off. Oh and congrats, you two are perfect for each-other." Roxas smiled. "Take care of him Riku. He can take care of others fine, but he has a problem taking care of himself." Riku nodded then Roxas closed the door. Riku went downstairs and got some food for himself and Sora and he got some water too.

Riku loves me. Riku is mine. Sora smiled. He got under the blankets and shifted until he was comfortable. He heard Roxas'es door close and footsteps going down. Sora could not stop thinking about Riku. He heard footsteps coming up the stairs and Riku brought in a tray of food and some water. Sora smiled, he loved Riku taking care of him and he loved Riku.

Riku smiled at the sight of Sora. He put the tray on the bedside table and sat on the bed. Riku grabbed some food and helped feed Sora.

Sora liked the food and ate until he was satisfied. Riku then finished the rest.

After the tray was empty, Riku put everything in the sink and went back up. Riku closed the door behind him and closed the curtains above Sora's bed too. Riku then layed under the covers with Sora and held him close while Sora cuddled onto him. Riku began playing playing with Sora's hair.

Sora was so comfortable, that he drifted off to sleep. Riku layed there holding him and then he too fell asleep. Riku woke up about an hour later. Sora was still sleeping in his arms. Sora was his. He hugged him, he caressed him, and he kissed him. Riku never wanted to let go of him. Sora woke up about half an hour after Riku did. Riku gave Sora a massage... Back, feet, arms, a full body massage. Sora gave out tiny moans of relaxation.

"Thanks Riku, that feels good." Sora said with his eyes closed.

"No problem Sora. You are looking better today, how do you feel?" Riku stopped massaging after about five minutes.

"I actually feel really good. Not as sore as I was yesterday." Sora yawged, then sat up and gave Riku a hug. Riku smiled because Sora was feeling better today. Sora stretched and then stood up and stretched more. The sleeping and relaxation must have helped him heal up some. Sora went to his closet and changed for the day. Riku was sitting on the bed blushing. That made Sora blush.  
>They went downstairs holding hands. Roxas was sitting on Axel's lap as they were both eating lunch. Sora sat down as Riku made some food for them.<p>

"You are looking better today." Roxas said to his twin.

"I feel better today." Sora said with a smile. Roxas looked at Riku and then at Sora. Sora blushed and Roxas gave him a teasing smile. Riku put food in front of Sora, Sora got up and let Riku sit down. Then he sat on his lap. The four of them laughed and talked. It was obvious to see that both Sora and Riku were sore from their adventures, but they were both healing up.

After breakfast Sora and Riku, Roxas and Axel left to go to the island. Kairi was there with Selphie and Namine was there too. The gang is all there. It had been a long time since every-one was here on the island together. Namine was kinda like the leader. She was smarter and she thought about things more. She was usually somewhere by herself, but yet still in sight of the others. Everyone was asking everyone a lot of questions of what they did since Sora, Riku, and Kairi disappeared the first time. Also after Kairi came back the first time, but not Sora or Riku. Sora told about the worlds he visited and the people he met. He talked about all of his battles. Riku talked about how he gave into the darkness to free Sora.

"Awww, you gave into the darkness for me. How sweet." Sora gave Riku a kiss on the cheek. Before everyone could realize, the sun was setting. They all stood up and looked at the horizon. The sun shined over the water and lite up the orange sky.

"Come on every-one, we should head back now." Namine said and they all went across the water and back to their homes. Sora and Riku walked together until they were at the spot where they head to split up. Sora leaned up as Riku leaned down and they kissed.

"I will see you tomorrow Sora." Riku said.

"See you tomorrow." Sora said and they both went to their homes. Roxas was in the kitchen getting some food, "Is Axel here?" Sora asked him when he walked into the kitchen.

"No. Tomorrow night there will be shooting stars. I decided that I wanted to wait until tomorrow to see him." Sora shot up.

"Really? Tomorrow night?" Sora asked interested.

"Mhmm. Maybe you and Riku should do something." Roxas took the food up to his room. Sora went up to his room. What could Riku and him do? Go somewhere, where they could be alone? Sora went up to his bed and layed down, he thought about it so deep that he feel asleep before he could change.  
>Riku was almost at his house when a flyer caught his attention. Shooting Stars tomorrow night. Riku then thought of what him and Sora could do. He got into deep thought about it. He got to his room and changed. He layed on his bed staring at the moon. He then smiled. He knew what he could do tomorrow night with Sora. He then fell asleep.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3 Shooting Stars and a Party

Kairi was laying in her bed and was so happy that all of the gang was finally home, she knew they had to celebrate. She grabbed her phone and sent a group text to Selphie, Roxas, Axel, and Namine. "Hey eveyone, we should go to the island tomorrow and set up a surprise party before the shooting stars. Let's celebrate everyone being back, the group is all here again."

"Like we all go to the island and have a party there?" Roxas was the first to reply.

"Yeah. We can bring stuff over to the island during the day tomorrow and then get them to the island when it's done." Kairi replied.

"They might see if we bring things there during the day." Name sent.

"Your right, but we can keep them busy and distracted." Slephie added.

"Perhaps... or I can get thing over to the island right now. I am not tired right now and I dont sleep much normally anyways. It can be there to set up tomorrow and then get them to come over." Axel suggested.

"Great idea Axel. I'm not really tired either, so I can help you. There things here that we can use and Namine and I can go and buy anything that we need tomorrow morning." Kairi started to get excited.

"Sounds like a plan." Everyone put and then Axel walked over to Kairi and Namine's. Axel and Kairi brought things to the island and were done around 2 am. They did not talk much, except for Kairi asking how Roxas and him were doing also Axel asking how Selphie and her were doing.

Riku got up and got the money he had left in his room. He went to the store and bought a surprise gift for Sora. He then walked over to Sora's. Sora hugged Riku so quickly when he opened the door that Riku almost fell over. They both laughed after they let go.

"Hey Riku, did you hear about there being a bunch of shooting stars tomorrow night?" Sora asked as he walked towards the kitchen to finish his breakfast.

"Yeah, I thought we could go to the island to watch them. It would be like celebrating us." Sora smiled.

"oooo, I should get you a gift!" Sora said with excitement filling him. Riku smiled. Sora ran up to his room and grabbed what money he could find. He already got dressed cuz he was so anxious and excited to see Riku that he got dressed immediately after waking up and was having a quick breakfast. They both left and Sora went to the store as Riku went home. Sora searched the store and debated about what to give Riku. Riku looked in his closet and decided to go and buy nice clothes for tonight.

Riku finished buying clothes for himself as Sora finished buying him a gift. Sora got a text from Roxas asking him to come to the island, Riku got a text from Kairi asking him to come to the island. Namine held onto their phones while they were gone and also restored them, she gave them back to them yesterday. Riku and Sora caught caught up at the beach. They went to the island together, when they arrived at the island they were surprised to see a celebration. Music, soda, chips, candy, cookies, silly games, and everyone in a happy walked over to them and smiled as she stoppped in front of them.

"Welcome home guys." They were cheers and hugs. Everyone was dancing and laughing. It was a fun time.

After the sun set, Riku changed into his nice clothes and when he got back to Sora by the tree he was surrprised that Sora also bought new nice clothes too. They watched the shooting stars go across the sky. Everyone in their own spots; Riku and Sora were vy the tree they sit on, Axel and Roxas were on the tree-platform, Kairi and Selphie were on the beach, and Namine was up high in a tree. She may have been alone but thats how she liked it, she was not looking for dating she only wanted friends to hang out with.

After the first shooting star, Riku gave Sora his gift and Sora gave Riku his gift.

"I love you Riku, thanks. This bracelet is nice." He put it on.

"I love you too Sora. This necklace is neat, thank you." Riku was happy.

Namine looked down and glanced at everyone. She felt happiness fill her to see everyone having a great time and that they all had smiles on their faces, which then put a smile on her own. She then thought of the party from earlier that day. Everyone was having fun. Without them knowing it, they all simultaneously shared the same thought. "If they had not left, this is exactly how it would be and how it would have been during the time that they were gone."

Riku put the necklace on. They watched the starry night sky with a full moon as shooting stars came across it. Sora and Riku were cuddled up together as they watched. Happy to be home, happy to be together.


	4. Ch 4 If Kingdom Heart had not Happened

(Riku and Sora were running their race on the beach in the first game.)

Riku was getting ahead of Sora but then Namine came on a raft and distracted him. He knew that Namine would leave for the entire summer two days after school ended and would come back two days before school started. Each time though, he would be so happy to see her. Sora won the race and got the fruit to share with Kairi. Riku walked over to Namine.

"Hi Namine." He said and they hugged. Sora was talking to kairi with the fruit in his hand. She looked at the fruit.

"Did you get that to share with me?" She asked. He nodded.

"If you want to share it with me." She smiled and grabbed a part of it. They both held onto it and ate the fruit together. Namine looked over at them.

"They are sharing that fruit." Riku could sense a bit of jealousy in her voice.

"Do you want to share one?" He asked her.

"With you Riku?" She asked thinking about it. He nodded. "That would be nice." He climbed up the tree and got one. They shared the fruit and ate it. Riku and Namine sat together while Sora and Kairi sat together, a hour or so passed and it was close to sunset and they all had to go.

They floated back on the raft. When they arrived everyone hugged and said good-bye. Kairi and Namine walked home. Sora and Riku walked together until they had to split.

"Whats a matter Riku... Upset that I beat you and won the race." They laughed.

"Hey! I got distracted by Namine, and no. I am happy that you and Kairi shared the fruit. Namine and I shared one too." Sora pushed him jokingly and Riku pushed him jokingly back. They split up and went to their own homes.

That night a violent storm hit the island and the town that night. It was very hard to sleep and most people were cowering with their loved ones, hoping that the storm would not take their house or their lives. The next morning everyone was relieved that there were no deaths, few injuries, and not a lot of damage.

The entire town got together to clean up and fix whatever needed to be. It took most of the day but the town was finally fixed and clean. Sora, Riku, Roxas, Axel, Kairi, Namine, and Selphie went to the island after and cleaned up the island. By the time they had finished, the sun was setting. Everyone watched as the sun set. Sora with Kairi, Riku with Namine, Roxas with Selphie, Axel laughed as saw all of his friends cuddled up together. He did not mind being alone and was not really looking, he knew he would find someone when it was the right time.

A few years later, a week after high-school graduation. Roxas and selphie started dating about a year ago. Sora and kairi have been dating since they shared the fruit and so have Riku and Namine. Axel is still a part of the group, but his girl-friend is intimidated by the group so he does not spend as much time as he use to with them. The night of graduation Sora and Kairi got engaged and last night Riku and Namine got engaged. Sora and Riku get some time to hang out.

"Hey Riku, are you happy?" Sora asks him.

"Yeah. I feel weird, like there was another path I was suppose to take but took this one instead. I am happy though." Riku said truth fully and then "Why do you ask Sora?" He asks.

"I was talking about it with Roxas last night and apparently Roxas had talked about it with Axel the night before. That is what we all think. I wonder why." Sora and Riku looked up the sky. Then Roxas and Axel showed up and they all spent the day hanging out. They had talked about how they felt skewed from their path. No-one could really explain it but something was off. None of them said anything about it, but that day Sora and Riku were feeling attracted to the other one and Roxas and Axel were feeling attracted to the other one. This had happened on and off through-out the last few years, but they all kept it to themselves.

Decades later, as senior citizens. Everyone is divorced and their kids are grown up and have kids of their own. Everyone is hanging like the old times before romance came into the picture. They are talking about how they all feel like they were skewed from the path they were meant to go on. That somehow started the day they shared fruit and the night the big storm hit, there was never another storm like it.

Everyone is sitting on the island laughing. It is the day after the shooting stars. Riku grabbed Sora's hand.

"That is a really weird dream." He said to Sora.

"Indeed. It makes you wonder what life would be like if none of that Kingdom Hearts stuff had not happened." Namine said thinking about it. The sun shone down on them as it got about a hour away from the sun-set. Kairi was cuddling with Selphie and Roxas with Axel.

"Me love someone other than Roxas? HA!" Axel said and then Roxas gavs him a kiss on the cheek.

"I had not really thought of that fruit since the day you left Sora." Kairi said.

"I do not know what life would be like if we had not left the island went through all of that, but I do wonder what life was like while we are gone. Roxas, Namine, Axel, Selpie, and Kairi. Riku and I have spent the last three days telling you what we have gone through and what we have done. NOw its your turn to tell us what you did and what you went through while we were gone." Kairi chuckled at what Sora said.

"Perhaps tomorrow we can get into, but for now the sun is getting close to set and it is better if we head home." She said. They all got on the raft and back to town. Riku looked at Sora.

"Sora." Sora looked at him.

"Yes Riku." He could tell that Riku was chocking up and having a hard time saying whatever it is that he wanted to.

"Sora... I... I want to touch you, and I mean more than cuddling." It clicked in Sora's head and he could not say anything. He put his hand up and let Riku take him somewhere. They went to Sora's house and grabed a few blankets and pillows. Then Riku lead the way to a private spot. It was a grass cliff covered by trees. They laid down the blanket and then kissed and cuddled. The sun set as their clothes started coming off. That night that made love for the first time.


End file.
